Free Verse Poem: the Psychology of the Superman Movies
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Unfinished fan Fic is completely what the following: sequel to A Nonfiction Piece': Superman Franchise: Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and Superboy the Series is what you'd call the below. Now: what about Superman Returns? What is Superman V? Where in the chronology timeline of Superman the Movie 1: Superman II: Superman III: Supergirl the Movie!
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 300

_2014,

Disposable Copy

*Intro, An Essay: Everything You wanted to know About Superman Returns: *

by

*Mark W. Meredith, *

Unfinished fan Fic is completely what the following: sequel to A Nonfiction Piece': Superman Franchise: Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and Superboy the Series is what you'd call the below.

The End

_Approximate Word Count 1,100 Lines Count 30

2014,

_Disposable Copy

Free Verse Poem: the Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now**: what **about _**Superman Returns**__**?**_

What is Superman V?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of _**Superman the Movie**_1**:**_**Superman II**_**:** _Superman III_: _**Supergirl the Movie**_**:**_**Superman IV the Quest for Peace**_ and the television show _**Superboy**_ does _**Superman V **_come along in?

Does Clark Kal-El **return** finally after the end of **part four?**

In _**Superman Return**_**'**s beginning **Martha Kent**: who is still alive for some reason (?) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again.

When she investigates, Martha** Kent** finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it!

Is this how Clark came to Earth in the comic book?

Why is** Martha Kent **still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by _**part**__ four_ and isn't in part two and three!

Meredith-2: 'Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Also obviously, this is a sequel to Superman the Movie and not merely Superman IV: the 'Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3 nor Superman II.

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Clark came to Earth.

Is Superman V the first in a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy: or whatever.

When people had seen II, they said: all of them: that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of II as well.

Superman 3 was even worse: Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman: the 'Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky.

After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies.

The only persons watching Superman: the 'Peace: were comic book fan-boys.

So if they made an other Superman movie wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would!

Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II: Superman 3 and Superman; the 'Peace never happened!

Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?

The crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Mr. Kent El Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor.

If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer extrapolated: if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an Earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an Earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth.

Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

E M Pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time.

The E. Magnetic Pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all electronic devices on the ground: too.

Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to every sound on the globe, Kal: 'morph': into a computer animated model/version of himself?!

This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans: is a fan-favorite artist of comics who paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them.

A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions.

The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best.

The actor metamorphoses into a computer-generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Chris Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent Superman as looking like Mr. Reeves.

Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street: is one of the criminals that work for Luthor.

Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Germany and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Clark throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Clark die?

The continent is part made of meteorite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Clark's headquarters up north and built a sheathe made of meteorite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite.

Clark's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of meteorite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and meteorite created a giant part of ocean floor composed/part Meteorite Island.

The grand effort to throw an island of part meteor plus the shard of meteorite buried in Clark's side by Luthor caused Clark to die for a few minutes:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately Words Counted 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN TWO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What the heck's with SUPERMAN II?! That didn't actually happen in the comic books did it?! I have all the answers in this story! What happened when Clark Kent El kissed Lois Lane in the ending?!

Rated K for KIDS! Superman is owned by D.C. comic's entertainment.

Warning, I like to underline titles like the titles uv superpowered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' _**buy**_ the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface, Italics, capitals, **un**_der_line, etc. In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning, this is an article! This is not a fic, this is a non fic!

This is an essay! You're warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan fic. you will be disappointed! Do not blame me!

The End

Count 1,305

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Essay: the Psychology of the **

**Superman Movie Franchise; ****Superman II****, SUPERMAN III;**

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, **SUPERMAN II **is a hard one to figure out. Did this one ever happen in the comics?! This one movie seems to be more of an interlude to the soon-to-come Superman **Movie** franchise or as a digression partially from the ongoing plotline created first in** SUPERMAN THE MOVIE I **or as something that would never happen in the comic book. This never happened after the first issues of Superman's origins around the 40's, right? 

This did-not happen in the eighty's in the comics when this movie came out right? The answer is, "No," and, "No". Look at it this way though, maybe this could have happened between issues of Action Comics Starring Superman or just plain ol' SUPERMAN comics generally. The writer Mario Puzo was attempting to explain why Clark Kal Superman never married Lois Lane in the 53 plus years since Mr. Kent first met Lois.

Why is it that Lois, being a reporter, hasn't ever figured out that Kal Superman who Lois sees_ a lot_ isn't this Kent she knows whom is wearing glasses?! Perhaps Lois had figured this out once and then had Lois's memory erased. Perhaps writers of Superman comic books believed up until the 90's that a relationship with Lois would leave **Clark Kent Kal** with no time to save the people that are about to die all around Kal. The case in point: as El was spending time with Lois, consummating El's relationship with Lois finally for the first time and spending the day having an exotic, romantic lunch and dinner with Lois, Faora, General Dru-Zod, Lex Luthor and Nonhad taken over the United States, planning to take over the rest of the world.

**Meredith-2 'CHOLOGY OF THE SUPERMAN MOVIE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN II, **

**SUPERMAN III **

When Faora, General Dru-Zod, and Non reached Earth, Non picks up a stick and tries to use Non's heat vision but cannot. Why can't Non use Non's heat vision?!!? Non can't use Non's particular vision power there because a Kryptonite has to concentrate to use that certain vision power and Non is the brutish type and isn't very **smart.**

Mr. Luthor uses Mr. Luthor's financial/scientific genius to create a **device box** that could detect the strong alpha-wave imprint radiation trail that **Kent Kal** leaves when **Kent** travels a lot, flying the same trail over and over.

The two places **Kent** flies between from one place to the other, the most, is from Metropolis, and The Fortress of Solitude.

Mr. Luthor follow the **Kent** alpha radiation imprints north to find **El's** secret headquarters hoping to find secret knowledge about El that Mr. Luthor could use against **Kent**. By the time Mr. Luthor finds the Fortress of Solitude, Mr. Luthor already suspected the solitude Fortress was alien in its origins.

Meredith-3 'Logy of the Superman Movie Franchise: SUPERMAN II, Superman III

Mr. Luthor sees that Mr. Luthor can take crystal shards and slide them into a place in a console that causes holograms that teach about Krypton history that Mr. Luthor could ask questions and the information crystal-s answer the questions asked.

Mr. Luthor finds out that Superman's alien name is El and that Kent's Krypton-father's name is Jor-El. Mr. Luthor goes to the three Phantom Zone Krypton beings and offers Non, General Dru-Zod and Faora information on where Science Council member Jor-El's son is, the father that imprisoned Non, Faora, and General Dru-Zod; for more than 22 years in the Phantom Zone!  Only, though; if Non, Faora and General Dru-Zod let Mr. Luthor rule the Earth with them!

When** Kent **was fighting General Dru-Zod, Non and Faora in the Fortress of Solitude and Non flew towards El, Kent used the Fortress to create a holographic Superman_** S- **__shield _to throw at Non.** The Superman shield -S got** bigger until it wrapped around Non, distracting Non for a moment, Non thinking that it is real for a second. _General Dru-Zod began to disappear and reappear here and there, getting closer and closer to **Kent.** Does General Dru-Zod have these powers in the comic book?!

Obviously in the movie series, Kryptonic beings have different mental abilities when exposed to a **yellow** sun from one Krypton person to the next.

Then Mr. Luthor used information from the Fortress to try to get El's powers taken away in that very same film.

**Meredith-4 'gy of the Superman Movie Franchise; SUPERMAN II, SUPERMAN III **

Why in the, end, when El kisses Lois; Lois _does _not really remember Lois's love for Kent?! One time a super criminal used hypnosis, hypnotizing all of Metropolis. **Kent** wanted time to sort **Kent's** thoughts out. Kent flew to The W.G.B.S. Building/The Daily Planet and flew in-to a window to the stock closet.

**Kent** was changing into Kent's clothes clothes & Lana whom worked for the building of The Daily Planet by this point saw Kent in the midst of a change . **El** thought that Kent was in for it because Ms. Lang would figure Kent was El. Ms. Lang instead had merely said, **[El]? What are you dressing like [Kent] for!?**

Kent haltingly said, "Um, I needed to think for a-while so I thought I'd disguise as [Kent]!" Kent looked at the Kent glasses wondering how Kent could've thought glasses would be a good disguise. Kent realized the glasses were something **Kent** thought-up as Kent Kal Superboy, when at the age of eight. How is it that no one can see Superman's biceps under Superman's Jacket of **Kal's** suit?!

**Kent** had always assumed the disguise would work due to how Kent believed in the idea in a naïve, young age and never thought-about it when Kent had gotten older. Kent realized Kent had super hypnosis. One of El's powers is super hypnotism! Kent realized when Kent looked out of the glasses Kent had made out from **El's** rocket, Kent would hypnotize any one Kent was looking at that Kent wasn't **El!**

When the super villain hypnotized Metropolis **Kent's** super hypnotism did not work for a time. Clark Superman found that if someone was asked to give a police sketch artist a description of Kent that someone would give a description of a nerdy, skinny guy whom didn't have muscles under his suit and didn't look like Kal at all! Kent beat the super-criminal and went onto the rest of **Kent's** life knowing why Kal's disguise works.

I once saw a review for the second SUPERMAN movie that once said that it was better than the first, and I thought about it and realized that, _yes_ it was better than part one in my mind, to the narrator.

**CONTINUED IN NEXT **

**EDITION: PSYCHIATRY AND THE **

**SUPERMAN MOTION **

**PICTURE FRANCHISE IV; ****Superman ****III****, ****SUPERGIRL THE **

**MOVIE, **

SUPERMAN IV: THE

**QUEST FOR PEACE, BATMAN THE ANIMATED **

**SERIES, SMALLVILLE AND ****Superman Returns **

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013:

Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that is the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you do-not want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
